Our Love Story
by staruniverse17
Summary: [ANNOUNCEMENT UP] [READERS PLEASE READ AND GIVE US RESPONS] "All Story About Us. You and I." Collection oneshot about their love by WiStar. [ASTRO. BTS. EXO. GOT7. NCT. SEVENTEEN. STRAY KIDS. THE BOYZ. WANNA ONE. 9%.]
1. Last Day - NoRen

**Last Day**

.

.

Pemuda bernama Lee Jeno itu mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Dengan malas, ia membuka aplikasi chatting yang ia pasang. Terlihat sebuah nama yang mengiriminya pesan sedari tadi terpampang dengan jelas.

 **Haechan Lee :**

(Send a picture)

" **Aku** **kira** **kau** **dan** **dia** **putus** **itu** **pura** - **pura**. **Ternyata** **memang** **kalian** **putus** **beneran** **ya**?"

Jeno mendengus melihat foto yang dikirim Haechan terlebih dengan pesan yang Haechan tambahkan. Anak satu ini, memang pura-pura tak tahu atau sengaja agar Jeno ingat pada mantan kekasihnya itu sih?

Tapi, dia dan Renjun -nama mantan kekasihnya- kan sudah putus lama. Jadi, wajar kan kalau Renjun sudah menemukan penggantinya? Apalagi Renjun itu anak yang manis, baik, dan pintar lagi pasti banyak kan yang mau dengan Renjun?

Memutuskan untuk tak membalas pesan dari Haechan, Jeno memilih untuk berkutat pada album foto miliknya dan Renjun dulu yang akan selalu Jeno simpan. Jika dalam keadaan rumah sepi begini dan sendirian pula, biasanya Jeno lebih memilih untuk melamunkan masa lalunya bersama Renjun. Biarkan saja orang bilang ia gagal move on, memang nyatanya Jeno tak mau menghapus kenangan apapun apalagi cintanya pada Renjun.

Jeno kembali pada masa lalunya, pada masa saat dirinya dan Renjun bersama dalam hubungan kekasih untuk hari terakhir.

* * *

Jeno memutar arah kemudi mobilnya menuju sebuah taman bunga yang memang menjadi tempat pertama kali Jeno menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda manis yang duduk di kursi mobil tepat di sampingnya. Memakirkan mobilnya, Jeno membiarkan Renjun untuk turun terlebih dulu dari mobil tanpa membukakan pintu seperti biasanya. Setelah melihat Renjun berjalan menuju taman yang sudah sepi itu, Jeno menyusul di belakangnya tanpa ada niatan untuk merangkul bahu pemuda yang berjalan di depannya ataupun sekedar menggandeng tangannya.

Keduanya lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, menatapi hamparan bunga matahari yang bermekaran. Terlebih ini musim semi, angin yang berhembus juga matahari yang akan tenggelam menjadi pemandangan yang sulit untuk diabaikan. Namun tidak dengan Jeno, ia sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Ditatapnya wajah manis Renjun yang tengah menatap lukisan langit di atas sana dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Jeno."

Jeno tersentak kaget mendapati wajah Renjun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mengerjapkan matanya, Jeno tersenyum canggung membalas tatapan Renjun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jeno tersenyum tipis sekarang. Renjun memang sangat baik, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Renjun terlalu baik untuk dirinya yang brengsek ini, dirinya brengsek karena memacari seseorang yang hampir sempurna seperti Renjun hanya untuk diputuskan agar Renjun juga bisa merasakan apa itu yang namanya sakit hati karena cinta.

Dan setelah hari ini, Jeno tidak akan bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata cinta yang sering kali Renjun katakan padanya untuk membalas perkataannya, tidak akan bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Renjun ketika mereka bertengkar meskipun hanya masalah kecil, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang menghubunginya ataupun ia hubungi pada malam hari untuk menghilangkan penat. Karena hari ini, hari mereka bersama. Besok, mereka hanya akan menjadi sepasang orang asing. Mulai besok, mereka akan melalui hari mereka masing-masing, sama seperti dulu sebelum mereka saling mengenal.

"Renjun."

Renjun menatap bingung pada Jeno yang memasang wajah serius seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Jeno berbicara dengan wajah dan nada benar-benar serius seperti ini. Kecuali dulu, saat Jeno meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda tampan itu. Dan sekarang, Jeno seperti ini lagi, apakah kekasihnya ini ingin berbicara sesuatu yang sangat serius?

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita putus."

Deg

Jantung Renjun berhenti berdetak tiba-tiba. Kenapa Jeno meminta putus? Apa yang salah darinya?

Jeno memasang sebuah senyum yang bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya yang terasa begitu sesak begitu mendapati wajah terkejut dari Renjun. Dirinya bisa mengucapkan hal seperti ini dengan cepat dan tenang, Jeno berjanji akan mengingat hal ini dalam memorinya sebagai kenangan terburuk.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Renjun tidak bisa menahan getar pada nada suaranya karena dirinya begitu terkejut. Matanya memerah menahan tangis begitu pula hidungnya yang seperti tersendat sesuatu karena tiba-tiba saja paru-parunya terasa sesak bahkan hanya untuk bernafas.

"Aku bosan."

Dua kata itu berhasil membuat air mata yang ditahan Renjun meluncur seketika ke pipinya. Diusapnya kasar pipinya sendiri dan mencoba menampilkan senyum pedih yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Tapi aku belum siap Jeno."

"Maaf Renjun. Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku tahu aku mungkin jahat, tapi aku sudah tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu."

Bohong! Jeno berteriak pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengatakan hal itu. Nyatanya, Jeno sangat mencintai Renjun, tapi ambisi dan keegoisan yang memenuhi hatinya, membuat Jeno tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi.

Dengan segera, Jeno meraih Renjun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu menangis dan mengeluarkan segalanya di dalam pelukannya itu. Jeno juga tidak mempedulikan pukulan-pukulan Renjun pada dada dan bahunya, karena Jeno tahu, rasa sakit yang Renjun rasakan lebih dari yang Jeno rasakan. Dirinya juga sempat dalam posisi Renjun dulu, jadi Jeno mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit hatinya.

"Maaf Renjun, tapi hari ini adalah hari kita terakhir bersama. Hari terakhir kita berbagi segalanya. Setelah hari ini, aku akan berdo'a agar kau segera cepat mendapat penggantiku dan lebih baik nantinya." Jeno berbisik di telinga Renjun yang dibalas gelengan oleh sang pemuda manis.

"Tidak Jeno. Aku hanya mau kamu." Renjun terus saja terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeno. Jeno tersenyum sendu, tangannya mengusap punggung Renjun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf Renjun, tapi tidak bisa."

Setelahnya, Jeno hanya bisa mendengar suara isakan di tengah malam yang mulai menjemput. Jeno mendongak, menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Dulu, jika mempunyai waktu yang senggang pada malam hari, dirinya dan Renjun pasti akan bertemu walau hanya sekedar untuk menatap langit malam dan bintang yang bersinar terang. Namun malam ini, sinar bintang yang menerangi mereka pun terlihat redup. Jeno mendesah, bahkan langit pun ikut merasakan kesedihan Renjun? Sejahat itukah dirinya pada Renjun?

Melepas pelukannya, Jeno mengusap pipi Renjun yang basah menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Mulai besok, kita hanya teman biasa atau hanya orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Kau mengerti Renjun?"

Sekali lagi Renjun kaget, bahkan Jeno menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya sebenarnya?

"Baiklah Jeno."

Dan malam itu, diakhiri dengan ciuman manis di bibir Renjun namun tetap ada bumbu pahit yang terasa. Ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. Di hari terakhir mereka bersama.

* * *

Jeno mengerang kesal begitu suara bel dari arah depan mengganggu pendengarannya yang membuat lamunan tentang masa lalunya pudar begitu saja. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Jeno keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan kuat.

Rahang Jeno hampir saja jatuh begitu melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Itu Renjun. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertatap muka seperti ini? Sudah sangat lama. Semenjak mereka putus, tak sehari pun mereka benar-benar bertemu. Renjun ternyata benar-benar menghindari Jeno, sehingga Jeno terkadang memilih untuk menjadi stalker dadakan ketika rasa rindu yang mendera hatinya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kau tertidur atau bagaimana? Lama sekali membuka pintu." Suara dengan nada kesal dari arah sampingnya membuat Jeno buru-buru sadar dari lamunannya. Ada Mark sang kakak di situ, tapi sejak kapan?

"Oh iya Jen, kenalkan ini Renjun. Kekasihku."

Tubuh Jeno membeku. Dia memang sering mendapati Renjun bersama pemuda lain akhir-akhir ini, foto yang didapatnya dari Haechan juga menunjukkan Renjun bersama pemuda lain. Tapi, wajahnya memang tidak pernah bisa Jeno lihat dengan jelas.

"Annyeong. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jeno-ssi."

Senyuman manis Renjun terlihat, membuat Jeno menahan nafasnya. Penampilan manis Renjun hari ini, sontak membuat kenangan samar tentang mereka, terlihat menjadi lebih jelas.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **"** **BTOB - Last Day"** karena aku memang sebenarnya seorang **Melody** dan Cube stan. Jadi sebenarnya banyak ff yg aku buat itu terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu **BTOB**.

Ps : Ini spesial buat NoRen ship yg semakin hari semakin kekurangan asupan moment ataupun ff.

2: Jungwoo tambah cakep, Lucas keliatan real maknae diantara HanKunWooCas(? Kun nya tambah manis dan sok kecakepan (tapi emang cakep). Tapi dimana Jihan?

3: Aku semakin ngeship WooCas(? Gimana dong?

4: Ini ff gagal ya(?


	2. To Us - JohnJae

**The** **memories** **I** **hold** **precious**

 **One** **or** **two** **forgotten** **roads**

 **Here** **you** **and** **I** **at** **this** **moment**

 **And** **today** , **together**

 **The** **person** **who** **made** **it** **happen** **today**

 **I** **know** **you** **are** **mine**

.

.

Johnny mengikuti langkah kaki Jaehyun yang terus bergerak dengan lincah di atas pasir sana. Inginnya Johnny menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk berhenti bergerak karena dirinya memang sudah kelelahan, namun apa daya, energi Jaehyun sepertinya tidak akan pernah habis. Apalagi ketika baru sampai di pantai ini tadi, mata Jaehyun berubah menjadi cerah begitu melihat hamparan air biru di depan matanya. Membuat Johnny mau tak mau mengikuti segala kemauan Jaehyun untuk bergerak ke sana ke mari untuk menikmati indahnya pantai Jeju itu.

Johnny menggenggam tangan Jaehyun yang terasa begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Wajah Jaehyun terlihat lebih berseri dibanding beberapa waktu lalu ketika Johnny bilang ia tak bisa mengambil cuti untuk menemani Jaehyun berlibur.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung? Menatapku sebegitunya." Jaehyun mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tatapan Johnny yang begitu intens saat menatapnya.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat malaikatku saja. Apa itu salah?" Johnny menggombal seperti biasanya. Tapi tetap mempengaruhi pipi Jaehyun yang terlihat semakin memerah. "Dasar gombal." Balas Jaehyun dengan nada mencibir.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah, Johnny hanya sedang berterima kasih pada Jaehyun yang selama ini selalu mempercayainya. Meskipun Johnny tahu, dulu dia sempat mengecewakan Jaehyun, nyatanya Jaehyun masih mau dan selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Dan Johnny berjanji dalam hati, ia akan selalu menjaga kepercayaan yang sudah lama Jaehyun tujukan padanya.

"Jaehyun-ie." Jaehyun menoleh pada Johnny begitu nada serius Johnny keluarkan. "Terima kasih sudah selalu di sampingku." Jaehyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar juga genggaman pada tangan Johnny yang semakin erat.

.

.

Johnny menatap langit malam yang terlihat dari balkon kamar hotel yang ia pesan. Jaehyun sedang mandi, jadi ia hanya berdiri sendiri di sana. Matanya menutup seolah merenungkan beberapa hal berat yang menghantui pikirannya. Menghela nafasnya, Johnny kembali pada masa saat dirinya sempat berpisah dengan Jaehyun. Dulu, karena kebodohannya ia sempat kehilangan Jaehyun. Namun Johnny bersyukur, karena berkat sahabat-sahabatnya ia menjadi sadar, bahwa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Jaehyun.

Johnny juga menyadari bahwa mendapatkan Jaehyun lagi itu tidak mudah. Butuh perjuangan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi Johnny tidak menyerah. Karena Johnny sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dalam masa sesulit apapun nanti, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Apalagi untuk mendapatkan Jaehyun.

"Hyung." Johnny tersentak begitu suara Jaehyun terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya.

Johnny menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Memperhatikan penampilan sang kekasih, Johnny tersenyum begitu mendapati Jaehyun ternyata memakai sweater berwarna peach yang baru dibelikannya minggu lalu.

Johnny kemudian menarik tangan Jaehyun agar berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Jaehyun pun tersenyum manis, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Johnny yang dengan reflek Johnny melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaehyun.

Tangan Johnny yang lain mengusap rambut Jaehyun yang masih berantakan.

"Hai Jay." Johnny memanggil Jaehyun yang dibalas gumaman oleh sang terkasih. Jaehyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Johnny. "Kau tahu Jay, semenjak kita bersama, kehidupanku menjadi lebih baik dan juga bahagia." Johnny tersenyum diakhir kalimat yang membuat Jaehyun juga tersenyum.

"Dan berjanjilah padaku Jung Jaehyun, kau kini menjadi milikku lagi, maka kita harus terus bersama." Johnny menatap Jaehyun yang lantas diangguki oleh Jaehyun. "Tentu hyung, kau juga harus berjanji." Johnny mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Di kecupnya sayang pucuk kepala Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun balas memeluk Johnny dengan erat.

"Lihatlah ke atas Jae." Johnny menunjuk langit gelap di atas sana menggunakan dagunya. Jaehyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan ikut menatap langit gelap yang tak berhiaskan bintang maupun bulan. "Kau selalu bilang jika kau takut gelap kan? Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan melindungimu."

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap Johnny yang tengah menatapnya dalam. "Aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Mencoba menghapus kesedihan yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Aku menyesal Jae, sangat."

Jaehyun meraih pipi Johnny dan mengusapnya perlahan. Dengan cepat, Jaehyun mencium bibir Johnny hingga menimbulkan bias pink kemerahan pada pipinya karena malu. "Cukup buktikan perkataanmu, hyung. Karena aku sudah percaya sepenuhnya padamu."

Johnny tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. Menangkup pipi Jaehyun, Johnny kembali menatap dalam mata Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu Jae? Sekarang dan di sini, mari kita buat kenangan yang baru. Membuat kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kita lupakan, karena kau adalah anugerah terindah yang ku miliki. Karena aku tahu, kau adalah milikku."

Pipi Jaehyun memanas begitu Johnny mengatakan hal seperti itu. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga yang membuat Johnny tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi kan hyung? Karena jika ini mimpi, aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang juga." Mata Johnny membelalak mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. "Tapi jika ini bukan mimpi, aku merasa sangat senang hyung. Karena baik di masa depan ataupun di masa lalu, jika kita terus bersama dan kau bisa melihatnya, kita pasti akan pergi ke tempat impian kita nanti hyung."

Johnny kemudian mengecup sayang bibir Jaehyun dan menenggelamkan yang lebih muda dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu Jung Jaehyun. Tempat impian kita adalah sebuah rumah yang berisi anak-anak lucu yang adalah anak kita. Dan aku pastikan, itu tidak akan lama lagi."

Jaehyun membalas pelukan Johnny dan menggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Johnny. Tak lama ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Karena percayalah, hari esok yang menanti kita, cahaya mataharinya lebih terang dan lebih indah. I love you, Jung Jaehyun."

"I love you too, Johnny hyung."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A** / **N :**

Ini adalah ff yg aku bilang waktu itu. Dan kenapa aku nggak post di ff baru? Karena rencananya di sini itu, mau aku jadikan koleksi ff NCT berbagai pair dari lagu-lagu yg aku suka. Mungkin kebanyakan dari lagunya **BTOB** (pasti) terus juga **Teen** **Top**. Kebetulan album baru mereka kemarin lagu-lagunya enak banget dan ngena ke hati. Tapi tidak memungkinkan dari artis lain juga.

Dan kalian juga bisa request pair maupun lagunya!

Ps : Maaf jika pendek, karena ide tiba-tiba hilang.

Pss : FF yg lain akan di update (mungkin) hari Kamis (hari libur gitu).

Psss : Ini bukan songfic kan ya(?

 **Sampai** **Jumpa**!


	3. Second Confession - MarkChan

**How** **are** **you**? **I** **guess** **you're** **okay**

 **Day** **by** **day** , **I** **am** **drenched** **with** **your** **memories** **so** **it's** **hard**

 **If** **you** **will** **come** **back** **some** **day**

 **There** **won't** **be** **anytears**

 **My** **second** **confession**

.

.

.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat di jalan trotoar yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna biru muda berada di tangan kanannya juga sebuah boneka beruang besar berada di punggungnya. Mark mendongak, menatap langit yang tidak tertutup awan kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati Mark bersyukur, mungkin Tuhan memang sangat menyayanginya, hingga ia di beri kemudahan seperti ini. Karena beberapa hari lalu, hujan sering kali turun ketika menjelang sore seperti sekarang.

Mark berhenti berjalan, matanya mengarah pada minimarket di seberang jalan. Bukan pada minimarketnya, namun pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar bersama pemuda lainnya. Mereka adalah Haechan dan Jaemin. Pujaan hati sekaligus temannya.

Ingin memanggil namun rasa ragu menyelimuti hati Mark. Terlebih dengan bawaannya sekarang, kan Mark ingin memberi kejutan pada Haechan, masa iya Mark harus memanggilnya sekarang? Kalau kejutannya gagal bagaimana?

Mark kemudian menunduk, menatap amplop di tangannya dengan senyum tipis. Mark benar-benar berusaha keras untuk usahanya kali ini. Mark tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam ini karena harus membuat isi amplop itu. Mark juga belakangan sering bertemu dengan Taeil, kakak tingkatnya, untuk berlatih menyanyi. Karena Haechan itu suka dinyanyikan sebelum tidur, jadi Mark berusaha sekeras mungkin agar bisa menjadi kekasih ideal untuk Haechan.

Mark terkekeh tak lama setelah melirik boneka berwarna putih di belakangnya. Salahkan kakaknya, Taeyong, yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk menaiki mobil sang kakak. Taeyong bilang, "Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka jadilah lelaki sejati. Jarak dari sini ke rumah Haechan kan tidak jauh, sekalian mengetes kau itu berani malu di depan umum demi cintamu atau tidak." Membuat Mark mau tidak mau memasang senyum tipis dan mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan Taeyong.

Mark lantas melihat ke depan. Dan mata Mark membulat seketika saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Haechan yang berdiri tepat di seberang jalan sana. Mark ingin lari kabur, tapi sayang, begitu melihat lampu lalu lintas Mark harus menahan nafas begitu lampunya berwarna hijau untuk para pejalan kaki. Dan ketika melihat ke seberang, Mark benar-benar ingin kabur sekarang begitu melihat Haechan yang melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar menghampirinya.

Mark pun akhirnya menghela nafas pelan dan memaksa senyum lebar ke arah Haechan yang berdiri dengan tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

"Mark hyung? Kau sedang apa di sini?" Haechan menatap bingung pada Mark yang hanya bisa tertawa garing. "Dan boneka itu, untuk siapa? Kau sedang ingin memberi hadiah untuk yang berulang tahun atau ingin menyatakan cinta?"

Mark tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu Haechan menatapnya dengan sinar mata jahil. 'Habis sudah.' Gumam Mark dalam hati.

"Kau benar, aku ingin menyatakan cinta." Mark mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum lembut pada Haechan. Haechan yang melihat senyum Mark sedikit merona. Dengan cepat, Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menatap sepatu converse putih miliknya di bawah sana.

"Ke siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya hyung?" Haechan bertanya masih dengan kepala menunduk. Entah benar atau tidak, Mark sedikit mendengar ada nada sedih dari cara bertanya Haechan.

Dengan pemikirannya itu, Mark memberanikan dirinya untuk mengacak rambut Haechan dan terkekeh pelan. Haechan mendongak, menatap yang lebih tua dengan pandangan kesal. Dia sudah menata rambutnya tadi, tapi kenapa Mark malah membuatnya berantakan lagi?

Mark mengulurkan amplop yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke depan wajah Haechan. "Bacalah."

"Huh?" Haechan mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, tetapi tangannya tetap terulur untuk meraih amplop berwarna biru muda itu. "Ini apa?"

"Surat." Mark menjawab dengan singkat yang membuat Haechan mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Kau baca saja dulu. Nanti kau akan mengerti." Haechan pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tangannya membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat rapi. Dengan pelan, Haechan membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

' **Hai Haechan-ie. Apa kabarmu? Aku rasa kamu baik-baik saja. Ini terdengar aneh mungkin, tapi aku mohon, baca surat ini sampai selesai karena aku membuatnya semalaman suntuk.**

 **Kau tahu Haechan, sepanjang hari aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku selalu terjaga sepanjang malam dan juga aku merasa frustasi setiap kali bayangan akan kita dulu kembali hadir dalam pikiranku.**

 **Aku minta maaf karena dulu sempat memutuskanmu, dulu kau tahu? Kita masih sangat labil, belum tahu apa itu sebenarnya cinta. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Haechan-ie.**

 **Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu cemburu lagi, justru merekalah yang akan cemburu melihat kita bersama. Jadi kembalilah padaku, untuk selamanya.**

 **So Lee Haechan, would you be mine, again?**

 **This is my second confession.'**

Haechan mendongak, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Mark yang berdiri di depannya dengan boneka beruang yang sedari tadi di punggung Mark, kini menjadi berhadapan langsung dengan Haechan.

" **E** **onjerado** **geudae** **doraondamyeon** **nunmul** **ddawin** **eobtgetjyo** **dubeonjjae** **naui** **gobaek**."

Suara Mark terdengar di belakang boneka beruang itu. Haechan lantas memeluk boneka itu sebelum menaruhnya dengan sembarang di jalan trotoar yang membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan suatu hari nanti, tapi sekarang, hyung." Haechan kemudian memeluk Mark dengan erat, matanya mengeluarkan air mata hingga membuat dirinya sesegukan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Mark hyung. Tak peduli jika ini kedua, atau bahkan nanti ada ketiga, keempat atau keberapapun nantinya, hatiku akan tetap untukmu hyung."

Mark membalas pelukan Haechan tak kalah erat. Kepalanya menggeleng menolak pernyataan Haechan. "Tidak akan ada ketiga atau keempat Haechan-ie. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilanganmu, jadi ini adalah pernyataan cinta kedua dan terakhirku."

Haechan mendongak dan menatap Mark dengan wajah memerah lengkap dengan mata yang basah. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Mark tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan. Mencium lembut bibir sang kekasih ditemani cahaya sinar matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Special for **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** juga para MarkChan/MarkHyuck Shipper.

 **A** / **N**

Maaf jika ini hancur, tidak sesuai harapan, tidak sesuai pesanan, tidak sesuai ekspetasi, dan apapun itu. Karena ini bukan Songfic ya, cuma terinspirasi. Jadinggak aku gunakan semua liriknya. Dan kalau MarkChan'nya gimana gitu(? Maaf ya, soalnya aku kan penganut(? Haechan seme. Juga HyuckMin(? Shipper. Maaf.

Ps : Aku buat cepat karena emang lagi ingin buat ff yg manis. Habisnya yg lain pahit semua.

Pss : Yg belum sabar ya, nanti dibuatin kok.

 **Sampai** **Jumpa**!


	4. Symphony - JohnTen

Seorang pemuda manis itu menutup laptopnya setelah melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya menunjukkan sudah lebih dari jam makan malam. Dengan cepat, pemuda manis itu merapihkan laptop juga beberapa buku dan alat tulis lain miliknya yang berantakan di atas meja itu ke dalam tas gendongnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, pemuda manis itu lantas bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan universitas tempatnya menimpa ilmu itu.

Mengambil sepeda hitam miliknya, pemuda manis itu lantas mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dirinya sedang merasa bahagia hari ini, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus memasang senyuman juga aura dirinya memancarkan sebuah keceriaan. Membelokkan setang sepedanya pada sebuah jalan raya, pemuda manis itu tak melihat jika ada sebuah truk berwarna putih yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga sebuah tabrakan hebat, tidak bisa dihindari.

 **I** **just** **wanna** **be** **part** **of** **your** **symphony**

 **Will** **you** **hold** **me** **tight** **and** **not** **let** **go**?

 **Symphony**

 **Like** **a** **love** **song** **on** **the** **radio**

 **Will** **you** **hold** **me** **tight** **and** **not** **let** **go**?

Pagi hari datang menjemput, menggantikan sinar bulan yang menerangi semenjak semalam. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat, membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, wajah manis itu tersenyum begitu memandang wajah pria lain yang tidur di sampingnya.

Mendudukan dirinya, Ten -nama pemuda kecil itu- mengusap pipi Johnny -pemuda yang tidur di sampingnya- masih dengan senyum manisnya. Tangannya memainkan bulu mata Johnny yang membuat sang empunya menggeliat pelan dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Wake up~" Ten berbisik tepat di telinga Johnny, tangannya menarik-narik hidung Johnny sehingga Johnny membuka matanya.

Begitu mata Johnny terbuka, Ten lantas memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Johnny dengan mata yang masih menyayu pun menatap mata Ten dan balas tersenyum.

"Morning." Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur menyapa pendengaran Ten yang membuat Ten mengangguk dengan semangat, "Morning too!" Balas Ten.

Johnny lantas terduduk, mengulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk meraih segelas air putih yang berada di atas nakas samping ranjang mereka. Meminumnya beberapa teguk, Johnny pun memberikan gelas yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya itu pada Ten yang di terima dengan senang hati oleh sang pemuda manis.

Setelah mengembalikan gelasnya pada tempat semula, Ten kembali menatap Johnny masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kita, jadi keluarkan hari ini?" Dengan mata besarnya, Ten menatap penuh harap pada Johnny. Johnny mengangguk, mengacak rambut Ten dengan sayang, Johnny tersenyum dengan mata yang menatap lembut Ten, "Tentu saja."

Lalu tangan panjang Johnny meraih tubuh mungil Ten ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Membisikkan beberapa kata sebelum meraih tangan Ten. Menggerakkan tangan Ten seperti mengikuti sebuah melody.

Ten menoleh ke arah Johnny dan tersenyum manis. "Kau hampir mencapai tujuanmu John, aku harap kau tidak pernah menyerah."

Johnny tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Ya dan kau adalah salah satu alasanku untuk mencapai tujuanku." Kemudian Johnny mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup sayang pipi Ten. Membuat wajah sang empunya memerah malu.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat berlarian mengejar satu sama lain di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Yang lebih tinggi akhirnya mendapatkan sang kekasih yang lalu dipeluknya. Dengan gemas, Johnny mengangkat tubuh Ten dan memutarnya. Membuat Ten memekik kaget lalu tertawa senang setelahnya.

Johnny melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ten, berniat menggandeng tangan mungil sang kekasih sebelum Ten menepis tangannya lengkap dengan seringai jahil khas andalannya.

"Jika kau mau menggenggam tanganku, maka tangkap dulu aku!"

Ten lalu berlari, meninggalkan Johnny yang akhirnya mau tak mau mengejar Ten yang tertawa terbahak saat melihat wajahnya yang sudah kelelahan.

.

Johnny dan Ten terlihat sibuk mengaduk-aduk ember kecil cat berwarna putih sebelum akhirnya mengecat dinding kamar mereka. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengatur ulang warna kamar mereka karena mereka sudah bosan dengan warna sebelumnya. Mereka juga sepakat untuk tidak memanggil orang untuk mengecatnya, melainkan mereka sendiri. Hitung-hitung, sebagai kenangan juga sebagai cara untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan karena tidak melakukan hal apapun karena Ten libur kuliah dan Johnny yang memang hanya diam di rumah.

Johnny melirik Ten yang masih sibuk dengan dinding di hadapannya. Menyeringai jahil, Johnny mengulurkan kuas catnya ke wajah Ten hingga wajah manis itu kini berwarna putih. Johnny tertawa senang, tak mempedulikan Ten yang memandangnya tajam sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"John?! Lihat, wajahku jadi kotor!"

Ten mendengus kesal yang malah membuat Johnny semakin tertawa terbahak. Dengan kesal, Ten pun berniat membalas perbuatan Johnny. Menyeringai tipis, Ten akhirnya mendekati Johnny lengkap dengan kuas cat yang masih di tangannya. Dengan cepat, Ten mencoretkan cat putih itu ke pipi Johnny sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek.

Johnny terdiam sesaat. Sebelum kembali membalas perbuatan Ten sehingga hari itu, tubuh mereka dipenuhi dengan cat.

.

Matahari pagi kembali datang, seperti biasa, Ten bangun terlebih dahulu sehingga dapat membangunkan Johnny. Tapi entah mengapa, hari ini Ten seperti enggan berpisah dari Johnny. Ia ingin selalu di samping Johnny hari ini.

Johnny yang memang juga sudah bangun pun menatap Ten dengan pandangan bertanya. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu seperti ini. Seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya.

Mendekati sang kekasih, Johnny lantas menggenggam sebelah tangan Ten hingga pemuda manis itu mendongak dan menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Johnny masih dengan tatapan bertanyanya.

Ten menggeleng, membalas genggaman tangan Johnny lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu, hari ini."

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Johnny mengusap pipi mulus Ten dan mengecup lembut bibir sang terkasih. "Bukankah kau ada ujian hari ini? Berangkatlah, aku tak mau kekasihku menjadi bodoh."

Ten menggembungkan pipinya, tak terima jika dia dikatai bodoh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. "Meskipun aku bodoh, kau pasti akan selalu mencintaiku!"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Johnny mengelus pipi Ten dan tersenyum. "Nanti malam, aku akan memasakanmu makanan kesukaanmu."

"Janji?"

"Hmm!"

Ten lantas memeluk Johnny. Melepas pelukannya, Ten menatap Johnny dengan mata bulatnya. Wajah Johnny mendekat, yang membuat Ten menutup matanya tak lama setelah kedua belah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sang kekasih.

.

Malam tiba, Johnny sibuk di dapurnya sembari menunggu Ten yang sampai sekarang belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya. Tapi itu membuat Johnny sedikit lega, karena masakan kesukaan Ten, belum ia buat satu pun.

Johnny mencoba memasukan sayuran ke dalam panci yang sudah berisi air, juga ayam yang telah mendidih. Dengan telaten, Johnny mengaduk sup itu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

'Semoga Ten suka.' Harap Johnny dalam hati.

Tak lama, bunyi bel dari pintu depan terdengar. Johnny hampir berteriak begitu menduga jika yang berada di balik pintu itu pasti sang kekasih, Ten. Namun sayang, begitu membuka pintu, Johnny tidak menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Melainkan sosok berpakaian seragam biru, lengkap dengan tanda pengenal, kepolisian.

"Maaf, apa ini kediaman Ten Chittaphon?" Polisi itu bertanya, yang membuat Johnny mengangguk ragu. Johnny merasa khawatir sekarang, dia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada kekasih mungilnya itu. "Kami dari kepolisian ingin memberitahu jika saudara Ten Chittaphon menjadi korban tabrakan mobil di jalan Gangnam."

Dan seketika itu pula, Johnny merasa dunianya hancur begitu mendengar perkataan polisi di hadapannya.

 **I'm** **sorry** **if** **it's** **all** **too** **much**

 **Every** **day** **you're** **here** , **I'm** **healing**

 **And** **I** **was** **runnin** ' **out** **of** **luck**

 **I** **never** **thought I'd** **find** **this** **feeling**

' **Cause** **I've** **been** **hearing** **symphonies**

 **Before** **all** **I** **heard** **was** **silence**

A **rhapsody** **for** **you** **and** **me**

 **And** **every** **melody** **is** **timeless**

Johnny menatap datar pada cermin di hadapannya. Kenangan akan dirinya bersama Ten terus saja berputar setiap saat. Melihat wajahnya yang sekarang ini, Johnny sedikit meringis. Karena lihatlah! Wajah Johnny menjadi semakin tirus, terlebih wajahnya kini juga semakin pucat.

Seharusnya waktu itu ia tetap membiarkan Ten bersama dengan dirinya. Tidak perlu menjanjikan akan memasakan makanan kesukaan Ten yang pada akhirnya makanan itu terbuang percuma.

Johnny mengangkat sebuah tongkat kecil di tangannya dan menghela nafasnya berat. Menjadi seorang conductor adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu. Johnny sangat menyukai musik-musik orkestra yang begitu rapi dan berkelas. Apalagi waktu ia melihat penampilan Ten bersama teman-temannya ketika menari diiringi oleh musik orkestra yang membuat Johnny berdecak kagum saat itu. Yang membuat Johnny jatuh cinta seketika pada sosok mungil yang menarik perhatiannya lewat tariannya itu.

Dan cita-cita terbesar Johnny hingga sekarang adalah, mengiringi tarian Ten dengan musik orkestra yang dipimpinnya.

.

.

 **Symphony**

 **Like** **a** **love** **song** **on** **the** **radio**

 **Will** **you** **hold** **me** **tight** **and** **not** **let** **go**?

Dentingan terakhir piano adalah yang terdengar sebelum suara gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar menggantikan suara musik yang sejak tadi diputar. Menghadapkan tubuhnya ke penonton yang hadir, Johnny membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Konser orkestra pertamanya sukses. Dan dia akan sangat bahagia, jika sang kekasih ikut menyaksikannya juga.

"You're the best, Johnny Seo." Mata Johnny terbelalak begitu mendengar suara yang begitu sangat ia kenali juga rindukan.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah, Johnny tersenyum lebih lebar begitu melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya tengah berjalan ke arahnya dibantu sosok sang sahabat di belakangnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Johnny turut melangkah mendekat ke arah Ten. Dan ketika jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal sekian centi, tak dapat dihindari jika Johnny langsung mendekap dengan erat sosok mungil kekasihnya itu.

"I miss you so bad, babe." Johnny berbisik dengan masih memeluk Ten. Ten menganguk dalam pelukannya. Tak perlu diragukan, juga Ten sangat merindukan sosok yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Dan semua orang yang masih berada di situ pun ikut merasa terharu. Beberapa di antara mereka tahu, tak mudah bagi seorang Johnny Seo harus ditinggalkan selama beberapa tahun oleh Ten Chittaphon hanya untuk berobat. Tapi, jika memang sudah cinta, tidak akan ada yang menghalangi. Kecuali jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Special for **ROXX** **h** and **JohnTen Shipper.**

A/N :

Akhirnya jadi juga ini ff. Tapi maaf jika tidak sesuai pesanan ya! Karena ya, aku nggak biasa bikin ff ngambil(? dari MV. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, semoga kalian suka ya!

Ps : Untuk yg request, sabar ya! Nanti pasti dibuatin kok!

Pss : Saran dan Kritik boleh kali ya?

 **Sampai Jumpa!**


	5. Love Is? - MarkRen

**Love** **is** **gone** **away**

 **Love** **is** **gone** **away**

 **Love** **is** **gone** **away**

 **Neon** **utgo** **itneunde** **nan** **michyeoga**

 **Oh** **No**

.

.

Renjun menatap ponsel berwarna putih di tangannya dengan sesekali menghela nafasnya. Menyalakan ponselnya sekali lagi, Renjun mendesah dengan keras begitu tidak ada notifikasi pesan ataupun telfon dari seseorang yang memang sudah ia nantikan sejak tadi.

"Mark hyung, kau kemana sebenarnya?" Renjun berbicara pada foto yang menjadi wallpaper layar ponselnya. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini kekasihnya, Mark Lee, tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ditambah dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya kemarin, membuat pikiran negatif datang begitu saja ke otak Renjun.

Menyimpan ponselnya di atas nakas, Renjun lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Memeluk gulingnya, Renjun berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi sayang, dia tidak bisa. Otaknya masih saja terus memikirkan Mark yang beberapa hari terakhir berubah sikap kepadanya membuat Renjun merasa tersakiti. Hingga tanpa sadar, air mata turun melalui kedua matanya. Dan akhirnya, Renjun pun tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

.

Renjun melangkah di koridor kelasnya dengan sesekali tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan dari teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Langkah Renjun terhenti begitu matanya menangkap wajah seseorang yang begitu sangat ia rindukan suaranya. Tangan kanan Renjun reflek melambai begitu Mark melihat ke arahnya. Renjun melihat Mark tersenyum tipis tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas lambaian tangannya.

Renjun menghela nafas berat begitu Mark melanjutkan langkahnya diiringi Jaemin yang bercoleteh dengan riang di samping kekasihnya itu. Hati Renjun seperti tercubit melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap harinya. Pemandangan yang selalu terulang. Jujur, Renjun sangat muak sekarang. Renjun itu kekasih Mark kan? Tapi kenapa sikap Mark seperti ini padanya.

Renjun mengusap dengan cepat air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari matanya. Renjun memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Hal apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih memahami perasaanku, apa hyung?"

.

Jeno menyentuh pundak Renjun yang membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya, Renjun menemukan Jeno yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Melamun saja. Ada masalah?" Jeno mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping tempat duduk Renjun. Renjun kembali menghela nafas, menggeleng lalu setelahnya tersenyum tipis sembari berkata, "Tidak ada."

Jeno terkekeh pelan, tangannya merebut pensil Renjun yang pemuda manis itu gunakan untuk menggambar. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Moomin."

Renjun berdecak kesal. Ini salahnya juga yang selama ini terlalu terbuka pada sahabat tampannya itu. Sehingga Renjun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal apapun dari Jeno.

"Biar aku tebak. Ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Mark hyung." Jeno menatap Renjun dengan sinar mata jahil. Renjun menggembungkan pipinya pertanda merajuk.

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan bertanya lagi." Sahut Renjun kesal. Jeno terbahak sebentar sebelum mendapat tatapan tajam dari sahabat manisnya itu.

"Habisnya, kau juga bandel sih."

"Bandel kenapa memangnya?"

Renjun menatap Jeno bingung yang membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menghela nafasnya sebelum membalas tatapan Renjun.

"Kau bandel karena tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Dari awal kan aku sudah bilang, jika Mark hyung itu tidak mencintaimu. Kau saja keras kepala." Jeno menyentil dahi Renjun yang membuat Renjun terpekik keras.

Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan menatap langit biru yang terlihat. "Habisnya, aku juga sudah jatuh cinta sangat dalam sih, pada Mark hyung."

Jeno memutar bola matanya malas begitu mendengar ucapan Renjun yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. "Ya, terserahmu saja."

Dan ketika pandangan Renjun teralih pada lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari kelasnya, Mark tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Renjun malah merasa sedih melihat senyuman itu.

.

Renjun menatap Mark yang duduk di depannya sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu fokus dengan telfon genggamnya. Renjun mendumal dalam hati. Renjun itu tidak suka diabaikan, apalagi ini sudah sering kali Mark lakukan padanya. Renjun sudah tidak kuat. Renjun itu benar-benar mencintai Mark, tapi kenapa Mark selalu membuatnya sedih?

Memang salah Renjun ketika dulu Mark menyatakan perasaannya, Renjun langsung menerimanya tanpa benar-benar tahu jika Mark itu mencintai dirinya atau tidak. Renjun ingin, sekali saja, Mark bilang jika Mark mencintainya, bukan hanya menyukainya.

Renjun berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian Mark yang tak kunjung menatapnya meskipun mereka sudah berada di cafe favorit mereka ini sejak setengah jam lalu. Semenjak datang kemari, Mark fokus bertukar pesan dengan seseorang di ujung sana (yang bisa Renjun pastikan itu Jaemin) hingga sang kekasih mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti, Renjun pun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Membasahi bibirnya, Renjun mencoba membuka suaranya, "Hyung, kita... sudahi saja ya?"

Kegiatan Mark terhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara ragu dari Renjun. Menaruh telfon genggamanya di atas meja, Mark mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Renjun, "Kau, bilang apa?"

Renjun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk Caffe Latte miliknya, sementara matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap atau bahkan mengarah pada Mark. Meskipun itu sulit.

Mark membuang nafasnya, tangannya terulur meraih tangan Renjun dan di genggamnya erat.

"Aku minta maaf akan sikap ku akhir-akhir ini. Aku janji, aku akan berubah."

Renjun mendongak, menatap mata Mark dan tertawa pelan setelahnya. Sudah berapa kali Mark bilang begitu sejak beberapa bulan lalu semenjak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Nyatanya, Mark sama seperti dulu sebelum mereka jadian. Cuek dan dingin. Walaupun dua minggu berpacaran Mark sedikit berubah, tapi setelah itu Mark kembali pada sifat asalnya.

Mark masih menatap mata Renjun yang dibalas juga oleh Renjun.

"Aku menyesal Renjun, sungguh."

'Menyesal katamu? Kau bohong, hyung.' Renjun bergumam dalam hati. Tak berniat membalas perkataan Mark sedikit pun. Mark mendesah pelan, matanya sudah kehilangan binarnya sejak Renjun menertawakannya tadi.

"Bicaralah, Renjun!"

Renjun menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Mark. Lalu menyesap Caffe Lattenya yang sudah mendingin, lalu beralih lagi pada Mark.

"Aku tak habis fikir denganmu hyung. Kalau kau berfikir terlebih dahulu, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal ini. Kau tahu benar jika aku mencintaimu tapi nyatanya kau tidak menghargai diriku atau perasaanku sedikit pun. Aku bukan diriku yang dulu lagi sekarang, aku sudah berubah."

Renjun mengatur emosinya yang menumpuk dalam hatinya. Sudah cukup! Benar kata Jeno, Mark itu tidak mencintainya. Meskipun cinta memang perlu diperjuangkan, tapi jika diabaikan terus-menerus, maka ia akan bosan juga. Seperti yang dirasakan Renjun sekarang.

"Jadi, mari akhiri hubungan tidak berguna ini?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Renjun berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan meninggalkan Mark sebelum pemuda berstatus kekasih (atau mantan kekasih)-nya itu masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dan saat Mark sudah bisa mencerna semuanya, dia terlambat karena Renjun sudah pergi dari cafe itu.

Mark menggeram pelan. Menatap kursi di hadapannya yang sudah kosong. Renjun sudah pergi dan kini ia sendirian. Tapi Mark tetap bisa merasakan kehangatan yang memang selalu ia rasakan jika bersama Renjun. Kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama orang lain. Dan kini, kehangatan itu akan hilang? Oh tidak! Mark tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dengan cepat, Mark meraih ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang di ujung sana yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Halo Jaemin?"

.

.

Renjun memeluk boneka moominnya dengan erat. Sudah dua hari Renjun mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Jangankan pergi sekolah, pergi keluar kamar saja malas. Beruntung kedua orangtuanya tidak sedang di rumah, jika ada, mungkin Renjun sudah habis di ceramahi.

Renjun mengerutkan keningnya begitu handphone berwarna silver di atas nakasnya bergetar. Sejak kapan Renjun mengaktifkan handphonenya? Seingat Renjun, semenjak dua hari lalu, Renjun sudah mematikan ponselnya itu.

Dengan sedikit penasaran, Renjun meraih handphonenya dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Mata Renjun sedikit terbelalak begitu membaca pesan yang rupanya dari Mark itu.

 **From : Markeu Hyung**

 **'Renjun-ie, Happy Anniversarry. Kau pasti ingat kan, jika tepat di tanggal ini satu tahun yang lalu aku menembakmu? Atau kau lupa? Jika kau lupa, berarti rencana kami berhasil.'**

Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya, rencana? Rencana apa yang dimaksud Mark sebenarnya?

' **Sebenarnya, semua ini rencana Jaemin dan Jeno. Mereka ingin aku memberi kejutan padamu Renjun-ie. Dan mereka juga yang menyuruhku agar bersikap seperti awal-awal kita bertemu agar kau bisa melupakan tentang hari anniv kita ini. Menurut mereka, kalau kau lupa, pasti kejutannya akan lebih bagus.'**

Renjun keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur.

 **'** **Dan tentang ucapan putusmu waktu itu, maaf Renjun, nyatanya sampai sekarang kita masih berpacaran. Aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu agar kau berfikir jika aku menerima keputusanmu. Nyatanya tidak Renjun! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkanmu?'**

Renjun menggigit bibirnya sendiri begitu membaca pesan Mark yang membuat pipinya memerah itu.

 **'Sekarang pergilah ke taman belakang rumahmu!'**

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, Renjun lantas melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Ketika membuka pintu, Renjun di kejutkan dengan balon yang berterbangan ditambah dengan taburan bunga mawar yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Renjun sedikit speechles, tapi apa daya, Mark itu memang romantis sebenarnya hanya pemuda blasteran itu sangat malas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang romantis meskipun itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Begitu tiba di tengah-tengah taman, Renjun menemukan Mark yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Meneguk ludahnya gugup, Renjun melangkah mendekat. Berdiri tepat di belakang Mark.

 **"** Mark hyung?" Renjun mencicit memanggil nama Mark. Dengan begitu, Mark menoleh ke arah Renjun lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya.

Di tangan Mark, ada sebuah boneka moomin berukuran sedang dan ada sebungkus coklat.

"Nah sekarang, kau pilih. Jika memilih Moomin ini, maka kita benar-benar putus. Tapi, jika kau memilih coklat, maka kita akan terus menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Perkataan Mark membuat hati Renjun sedikit berdenyut sakit. Bukankah tadi di sms Mark bilang dia tidak ingin kehilangan Renjun, tapi kenapa sekarang Mark malah memberikan pilihan yang lumayan berat baginya. Karena sungguh, Moomin itu cinta pertama Renjun sementara coklat, itu musuh abadi Renjun.

Renjun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih boneka Moomin yang berada di tangan kiri Mark. Dan ketika Renjun mengambil boneka itu, bukannya sedih, Mark justru tersenyum lebar. Apa yang Mark inginkan sebenarnya?

"Sekarang, coba kau pencet hidung Moomin itu."

Renjun menatap polos Mark yang menganggukan kepalanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Renjun pun memencet hidung boneka Moominnya yang terbaru dan terkejut begitu mendengar suara dari 'Moomin' itu.

' **Renjun** - **ie, ayo menikah!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special for hopekies and MarkRen Shipper!**

 **A/N :**

Maaf lama, sebenarnya sudah lama ngetiknya cuma baru diedit terus ditambahin lagi tadi. Awalnya mau bikin yang sad sesuai lagu, tapi anggap saja ini hadiah juga permintaan maaf karena lama UPnya.

Semoga suka ya!

Kritik, saran, dan requestan akan selalu ditunggu!

Review juseyo~


	6. Happen Ending - JaeYong

JaeYong

Epik High - Happen Ending

.

.

Am I really in love?

Or am I dating to break up?

Once again, it comes to me

An easy ending

.

.

Jaehyun menatap malas pemandangan di sekitarnya. Pemandangan yang sama setiap malam yang -terpaksa- harus ia lihat akibat patah hatinya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Jaehyun bukan lelaki lemah, tentu saja. Hanya saja, kekasih—coret- mantan kekasihnya yang baru ini, adalah seseorang yang amat sangat Jaehyun cintai. Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal, namun baru akhir tahun kemarin mereka menjalin hubungan karena berbagai alasan. Dan hampir satu tahun menjalin hubungan, tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan yang membuat Jaehyun pusing —karena saking tak mengertinya dia.

Jaehyun menggenggam foto Taeyong —mantan kekasihnya— dengan helaan nafas panjang. Jaehyun menyingkirkan botol whisky yang sudah kosong di mejanya sebelum menatapi foto itu dengan tatapan mata sayu, akibat dirinya yang sudah mabuk.

.

.

What's the use of telling you?

I won't beg for being comforted

I hate selling my emotions

I'm stingy with happiness

Words I hate more than "you pay" is "have strength"

.

.

Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya sebelum membaca pesan yang rupanya dari sahabat baiknya, Kim Mingyu.

 **From : Mingyu Kim**

 **'Hei bro, ku dengar kau baru putus. Aku turut berduka cita. Tapi, tetap semangat ya bro!'**

Jaehyun mendengus kesal membaca pesan itu. Mencoba tak peduli, Jaehyun kembali memanggil bartender untuk memesan minuman lagi, kali ini cocktail. Jaehyun benar-benar suka minum. Dan dia tak peduli, meskipun ia mudah mabuk dan suka mengganggu orang lain nantinya, dan pastinya akan berakhir berantakan, Jaehyun hanya ingin mengkosongkan pikirannya dulu saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

I end things as if I hate it so much,

I could kill I'm still perfectly breathing after the break up anyway

So don't do the thing that kills and buries the heart

Don't ask me if I'm alright

What I want is the indifference that resembles me

The whole world is acting so damn dramatic

There's no use in keeping track of love, it's just instinct

It's funny, what separates humans from beasts

What turns humans into beasts

.

.

Jaehyun tiba di depan pintu kamar apartemennya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Dan wajah tampan Jaehyun sudah amat berantakan dengan luka lebam di sekitar wajahnya. Jaehyun diantar sahabatnya, namun hanya sampai parkiran. Karena Jaehyun berkeras kepala untuk sampai di kamarnya sendirian. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Jaehyun mencoba mandiri.

"Jaehyun-ah?" Suara lembut seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang Jaehyun. Jaehyun melirik melalui ekor matanya dan menemukan Taeyong yang berjalan terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Kau mabuk?" Suara Taeyong kembali terdengar. Kini ia mencoba untuk membantu Jaehyun. Jaehyun mencoba untuk menolak, namun rasa pusing di kepalanya tidak memungkinkan untuknya mengelak dari bantuan -mantan- kekasihnya itu.

Taeyong merangkul Jaehyun dan membuka pintu apartemen Jaehyun. Dalam hati, Taeyong mendesah lega. 'Untunglah Jaehyun belum mengganti kode password apartemennya,' batin Taeyong lega.

Taeyong membantu Jaehyun untuk memasuki apartemen, tak lupa ia mencari saklar agar ruangan tamu apartemen Jaehyun menjadi lebih terang. Setelahnya, Taeyong meletakkan Jaehyun di sofa ruang tamu. Lagi, Taeyong mendesah lega karena sudah berhasil membawa Jaehyun. Mata Taeyong kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Jaehyun yang amat berantakan. Pakaiannya sudah tak rapi, bahkan beberapa kancing kemeja pemuda itu lepas. Dan juga, wajahnya yang babak belur, membuat Taeyong sedikitnya merasa khawatir.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Taeyong hyung." Ujar Jaehyun seraya memijit kepalanya yang terasa berat. Dia benar-benar hangover sekarang.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa Jae. Apa salah?" Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika mata sayu Jaehyun menatap tepat ke dalam kedua bola matanya.

Jaehyun tertawa mengejek, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa kali ini. "Memangnya aku begini karena siapa? Tapi Taeyong hyung, bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu. Jangan bertanya aku baik-baik saja atau tidak, karena yang pasti meskipun kita sudah putus, aku masih bernafas, okay? Dan lagi, cinta itu bukanlah hal penting bukan? Cinta hanya sebuah naluri manusia yang bahkan dengan cinta kita bisa jadi seperti binatang. Dan lagi, aku harap ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Aku hanya ingin, kau tidak peduli lagi padaku, hyung. Seperti yang aku lakukan akhir-akhir ini, karena agar aku bisa cepat melupakanmu."

Mata Taeyong membesar begitu mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Taeyong tak menyangka jika Jaehyun mengingat kata-katanya malam itu. Taeyong berniat mendekati Jaehyun namun pemuda yang lebih muda malah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam, dan hal itu membuat Taeyong kaget.

.

.

Words I say to a broken mirror

Every time I difficultly start dating

And easily break up

.

.

"Kau tahu hyung? Bukan hal mudah bagiku untuk berkencan. Kau sudah tahu jika aku menyukaimu sejak lama namun kau juga sepertinya tahu bagaimana membuat patah hati seseorang dengan mudah." Sinar mata Jaehyun semakin redup. Ia mengepalkan tangannya guna meredam emosi yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, ia mendekati Jaehyun dan memegang bahu yang lebih muda. "Tidak Jaehyun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkanmu. Aku rasa, alasanku waktu itu sudah jelas, Jae. Aku tidak lagi mau memaksakan dirimu, aku tahu bahwa banyak orang yang masih lebih baik daripada diriku."

"Apa itu berguna hyung?! Hatiku hanya memilihmu, aku hanya mencintaimu, Taeyong hyung! Bukankah kau mengerti akan hal itu?" Jaehyun menaikkan nada bicaranya. Jaehyun sudah benar-benar sadar sekarang. Karena memang, berapa botol pun yang Jaehyun minum tadi, pengaruhnya akan hilang jika ia bertemu dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. Ia terdiam, hanya menatap Jaehyun dengan mata yang sudah berair.

.

.

Don't you know that although love is just a game to you

To others, it's their everything?

After you buy pity with those expensive tears

Other people pay your debt for you

Who knows the reason, just do whatever you want

Treat people you like the opposite of how you feel

For you, who lives such a lonely life

No, for me I hope things go well

.

.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kehidupan percintaanmu, hyung. Meski kita baru mengenal beberapa tahun, tapi aku tahu semua tentangmu. Dan bagimu, cinta seperti permainan. Ketika kau sedang suka, maka kau akan terus memainkannya, namun saat kau sudah bosan, kau akan meninggalkannya. Dan kau sangat senang melihat mantan kekasihmu yang menangis karenamu." Jaehyun menjeda perkataannya, ia menghirup udara karena rasa sesak yang hinggap di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan melihat hal itu. Aku sudah bosan melihat orang-orang yang rela membuang air matanya hanya dirimu, hyung. Makanya, aku mencoba memberanikan diriku untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu dan berharap kau akan berubah. Aku awalnya senang, karena hubungan kita lebih lama dari hubunganmu dengan orang lain. Tapi aku tak menyangka, jika minggu lalu kau berhasil mematahkan impian indahku, hyung." Sambung Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar, sulit untuk berkata-kata. Taeyong pun mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

.

.

It's different this time

I deceive myself every time

But without fail

Like always

It will come to an end

.

.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku salah mengartikan semua perasaan orang-orang padaku selama ini. Aku tertutupi rasa dendam, Jae. Aku ingin, orang-orang tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Dan saat aku bersamamu, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Aku mencoba menipu diriku sendiri, aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku agar aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi itu semua gagal. Aku gagal menahan perasaan itu padamu." Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Taeyong. Pandangannya kabur saat melihat Jaehyun yang saat ini menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau memutuskanku, hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun pelan.

"Karena aku mencoba mencari jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin mencoba, jika aku hidup tanpamu, apa aku bisa? Tanpa mendengar suaramu, tanpa melihat senyummu. Dan jawabannya tidak, Jae. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku kembali ke sini hari ini."

"Apa itu artinya kau akan kembali padaku, Taeyong hyung?" Jaehyun tersenyum manis dan menatap dalam mata Taeyong.

Taeyong menggenggam tangan Jaehyun yang berada di kedua pipinya dan mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja, Jaehyun-ie." Balas Taeyong dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia menarik tubuh Taeyong dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae, Taeyong hyung."

"Nado saranghae, Jaehyun-ie."

.

.

Happy ending

Happy

No, easy

Me

From hello to goodbye

Ending things with the same word as the beginning

There's a reason to it all

Am I really in love?

Or am I dating to break up?

Once again, it comes to me

An easy ending

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Special for

 **Guest** and **JaeYong Shipper**

A/N :

Hallo! Sudah berapa lama saya tidak muncul? Jawabannya lama banget ya. Kali ini saya bawa requestan **Guest** semoga suka ya (Kalo kamu baca). Maaf jika tidak sesuai lagu juga tidak sesuai ekspetasi.

Maaf juga buat **kangajii14** yg minta JaeYong - Symphoni. Saya udah buat tapi JohnTen, dan kalo dibuat JaeYong kayanya susah, beda feel. Lagu lain aja kalo bisa /nawar.

Request kembali dibuka. Saran dan kritik juga dipersilahkan.

 **Sampai** **jumpa**!

.

.

Author : **staruniverse17**

Uploader : **Wi**!


End file.
